Los sucesos difíciles, tienen su recompensa
by McCormick Girl
Summary: Es el día de San Valentín, Y todos están celebrando en el gremio. Pero cierta chica no sabe que regalarle a cierto Dragon Slayer ¿Que le regalará? ¿Saldrá todo bien? ¿Podrá confesarse de una buena vez...? ¡Feliz día de San Valentín! One-shot. Nalu.


**Hola ~ Aquí traigo un One shot para celebrar el dia de San Valentin, aunque para mi es un dia forever alone -_- ya que no tengo a nadie :c, pero igual, se supone que no iba a hacer ningún fic para dia de san valentin, pero la idea apareció de un momento a otro en mi cabecita y lo escribí en word y aquí estoy.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos en mi otro fic (My Little Secret) Se los agradezco de corazón.**

**Sin más, a leer ~**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fairy tail no me pertenece.<em>  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Oneshot<em>

En cierto gremio llamado "Fairy Tail" se sentía el amor en el aire, Si, Era el famoso día de San Valentín. Muchos podrían decir que solo las parejas celebran ese día, pero no es del todo así.

Es el día del amor.

Y eso también significa la **amistad.**

Por eso, todos se repartían los regalos de san Valentín, **Nadie** se quedó sin regalo, todos recibieron algo de parte del otro.

Cierta chica estaba muy contenta, al lado de su novio: Gray Fullbuster ¡Si! Al fin el chico de hielo aceptó los sentimientos de Juvia, claro, le costó asumir que sentía cosas por ella, pero se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, cuando cierto "amigo" le coqueteaba a Juvia, Estoy hablando de: Lyon Bastia. Si, los celos lo inundaban cuando Lyon apartaba a Juvia de él, Por eso cuando la chica se le confesó finalmente y sin interrupciones, el accedió inmediatamente.

Erza también estaba feliz, había recibido una carta de Jellal, la cual le expresaba todo lo que sentía por ella, sabia que su relación era difícil, y tal vez sería a la distancia, ya que Jellal se encontraba viajando y destruyendo gremios oscuros. Pero eso era lo de menos, muy pronto haría lo que fuera para poder juntarse con el. **(N/A: Es… ¿Gerard o Jellal? No lo sé o.o)**

Pero cierta chica no estaba muy feliz del todo, la chica rubia no sabia que podía regalarle a su amigo dragon slayer, sabia que podía regalarle cualquier cosa, ya que era el día del amor, y como día del amor, la amistad también formaba parte de la clasificación "amor".

Pero… ella… ¿Sentía **solo** una amistad por Natsu? Su cerebro decía que si, nada más que amistad. Pero su corazón y sus sentimientos decían otra cosa.

Cana Alberona, la chica bebedora de alcohol, se daba cuenta del semblante que tenía su amiga rubia, la cual estaba en unas de las mesas más alejadas y escondidas del gremio, lo peor, es que estaba completamente sola y con una cara de tristeza. Así que, sin más, se le decidió acercar para preguntarle, que demonios le pasaba, ¡Era un día para celebrar! ¡Lucy no podía estar triste!

— ¿Qué sucede, Lucy? —preguntó Cana, ya en la mesa que estaba ubicada Lucy—. Te vi sola, alejada del resto. Normalmente no eres así, ¿Sucede algo?

—Ah… humm… Cana… ¡No sucede nada! —Lucy mintió, y esbozó una falsa sonrisa.

— ¿Quieres que adivine por medio de mis cartas? —preguntó sacando sus cartas y dispuesta a adivinar que le sucedía a la chica.

— ¡N-No! —Lucy negó sabiendo que Cana podría adivinar cual era la razón, o al menos acercarse a saber por qué estaba tan triste.

—Natsu —la chica de cabellos castaños dijo sin más—. Te gusta Natsu y no sabes que regalarle, sabes que puedes regalarle cualquier cosa, pero no encuentras el regalo ideal, ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

—Tu, Cana alberona, das miedo —Lucy respondió al ver como había acertado en todo, ¿Cómo se enteró?

—Puedes regalarle… ¿chocolates? —sugirió.

—No… los chocolates son muy simples —Lucy respondió.

— ¿Caramelos?

—Natsu ya recibió muchos caramelos.

— ¿Fuego?

—No… eso es peligroso, la última vez intenté darle fuego a Natsu y casi quedo sin cabello —Lucy recordó aquella vez.

—Sabes que cualquier regalo que le des, le encantará —Cana respondió y si, estaba en lo cierto, cualquier muestra de cariño para el Dragneel estaba bien para el.

—Solo quiero pensar en algo que sea especial para el… algo que no sea común, o no del todo común, y algo que el no haya recibido —La rubia suspiró vencida, cada minuto que pasaba, se acercaba al terminó de ese día que solo sucedía una vez al año.

— ¡Ay! Amiga, eres tan tierna —Cana se lanzó a Lucy, el gesto de Lucy era adorable—. Por cierto Lucy —habló alejándose un poco de ella—. ¿Qué te regaló él? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Ah… eso… —Lucy desvió la mirada—. Un… —susurró agachando la mirada—. Un pedazo de carne.

— ¿Eso? —Cana preguntó sorprendida—. ¡Vaya! En el tipo en que te fijaste, es un idiota.

—Un idiota a la cual amo —Lucy bajo la mirada, se sentía inútil, y el regalo de él, no fue lo mejor, pero le daba igual, algo de parte de el significaba mucho para ella.

Cuando Cana se iba a disponer a hablar, cuando Lucy de un momento a otro, se paró de golpe.

— ¡Eso es! —Lucy habló animadamente—. ¡Ya sé que regalarle!

—Ah… Que bue… —Cana cortó sus palabras cuando notó que su amiga ya se había ido de su lado—. ¿Eh? ¿Hacia donde se fue? —Cana se dijo a si misma—. Suerte Lucy.

Lucy corría hacia toda velocidad hacia su hogar, debía llegar rápido el tiempo corría, el tiempo es oro.

Cuando llegó busco en sus cosas si todavía tenia "esas cosas" que nunca ocupó, por que no se le dio el tiempo, y claro estaban ahí.

¿Qué mejor que regalarle algo que hizo ella?

Si, se había decidido, le iba a hornear un pastel.

Podía ahora mismo comprarlo en alguna pastelería, pero no. Simplemente no, era un gesto que ella debía hacerle a él, por lo cual, lo más lindo seria ella misma hacerle un pastel, y claro, ahí mismo se le declararía, Armaría todo su valor y le diría todo lo que ella sentía hacia él, si el decidía rechazarle, le dolería, pero no importaría, ella hizo el intento y se sacaría un peso de encima.

Así que juntó los ingredientes y comenzó a preparar aquel pastel, le costaría mucho esfuerzo y dedicación, pero lo haría, lo haría por el.

...

Natsu se encontraba en el gremio, hace un rato atrás buscaba a cierta chica rubia con la mirada, pero no la encontraba por ningún lado, ¿Estaría en el gremio? ¿Se habría ido? De un momento a otro, Lucy se había alejado de todos y se había dirigido hacia otra parte, el, no le prestó mucha atención a eso, ya que Lucy no tenia un semblante triste ni preocupado, así que no le dio importancia a eso y si… ¿Le pasaba algo y él no se dio cuenta? Era su amiga, su compañera, se preocupaba por ella y necesitaba saber si estaba bien.

Sin decirle a nadie de los que estaban ahí presentes junto a él, decidió retirarse a buscar a su amiga, quizá le compraría algo en el camino.

…

Después de buscarla en diversos lados, decidió visitar la casa de ella, quizá estaba ahí.

Entró por la ventana, pero no encontró a la chica rubia en su habitación, había un aroma delicioso en el aire. ¿Estaba cocinando? Ni él se lo creía.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió por donde venia aquel dulce aroma.

...

— ¡Al fin! —se dijo a si misma—. Lo he terminado —Lucy miró aquel horneado pastel de chocolate con forma de corazón—. Seguí todas las instrucciones y creo que ha quedado bien. Pero… Seria mejor ir a dejarlo a mi habitación, así cuando llegue, que por cierto llegara por la ventana, ya que siempre entra por ahí —dijo con fastidio—. En fin, iré a mi habitación.

Lucy se dispuso a caminar con aquel pastel en sus manos, pero fue ahí cuando ocurrió lo inesperado.

— ¡Kya! —Lucy gritó sintiendo como se tropezaba con algún objeto en el suelo. El pastel cayó al suelo, junto con ella y de pronto sintió como su cara se incrustaba en aquel pastel achocolatado—. No… —Lucy susurró preocupada viendo el pastel arruinado, todo su esfuerzo… se había ido a la mierda.

— ¿Lucy? —Natsu preguntó llegando al lugar—. ¿Estas bien? —preguntó viendo a su amiga con la cara llena de chocolate y un pastel arruinado en el piso.

—Natsu… —Lucy susurró mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. La humillación era extrema. No se le ocurrió mejor idea que salir huyendo del lugar.

— ¡Espera, Lucy! —Natsu gritó, al ver como Lucy huía de su lado, lo peor, es que ella estaba llorando, su amiga, estaba llorando. ¿Él había echo algo mal? ¿Se equivocó en algo? ¿La razón por la cual Lucy lloraba… era por el? Esas preguntas inundaban sus pensamientos, estaba confundido. Pero debía averiguar que le sucedía, así que sin más partió hacia la búsqueda de su amiga.

...

Lucy corrió sin detenerse en ningún momento, sin importarle que la gente la mirara con cara extraña debido a su cara cubierta con chocolate.

Corrió hasta llegar al bosque y cuando se disponía a seguir corriendo hasta quien sabe donde, una pequeña piedra se le interpuso en su camino y tropezó.

—D-Duele —Lucy habló mirándose su rodilla con una herida—. ¿Agua? —se preguntó mirando el lago que estaba al lado suyo—. ¡Claro! Este es el lugar donde Natsu y Happy vienen a pescar —Lucy recordó—. Natsu… —susurró triste recordando aquel humillante momento.

Se puso de pie con algo de dificultad y se sentó enfrente del Lago, para tomar un poco de agua entre sus manos y enjuagarse su manchada cara.

—A… si… que estabas a…quí —se escuchó una cansada voz detrás de ella—. Te… estuve… buscando… por todos… la…dos —Natsu habló con dificultad debido al cansancio de haber corrido tanto.

—Ay… Natsu —Lucy le habló sin darle la cara—. Por favor vete —Le pidió ella, mientras seguía enjuagándose su cara.

—No —Natsu respondió serio mientras se sentaba al lado de la chica—. Quiero que me digas por que estas así.

— ¿Así como? —Lucy Preguntó—. ¿Así con la cara cubierta con chocolate? ¿Así triste? ¿Así enojada? ¿Quieres que te diga por qué? —Lucy respondió con agresividad—. Bien, te diré por qué. Por qué ese pastel era para ti —respondió con la voz entrecortada—. Ese pastel era para ti, pero se arruino y quede humillada frente a ti —Lucy sintió como sus ojos ardían y comenzaba a llorar enfrente de él.

—Lucy… —Natsu susurró sorprendido, triste al ver a su amiga así, preocupado, en fin. Muchas emociones sentía en ese momento.

—Ahora si me disculpas, no quiero seguir humillada enfrente de ti —la maga de espíritus celestiales se puso de pie, tratando de ignorar aquel ardor en su rodilla lastimada. Caminó cojeando unos pocos pasos, cuando sintió que él le tomaba delicadamente una de sus manos, haciendo que ella se detuviera y mirara de reojo aquel chico.

—Perdóname —Natsu se disculpó, haciendo que Lucy pusiera una cara de confusión en su rostro—. Perdóname por no ser tan perfecto como tú —y sin más, Natsu hizo que Lucy se diera vuelta y simplemente la besó.

Besó a Lucy.

Lucy sentía miles de emociones rondando en su ser, Ahora, en ese instante estaba siendo besada por aquel chico que tanto amaba, por aquel chico que lloraba en las noches, por aquel chico que sonreía cada día, por aquel chico… por aquel chico que amaba con todo su ser.

El beso transmitió ternura, pero sobre todo amor, amor de ambos seres que se amaban.

Por falta de aire debieron separarse.

—Te amo. — Natsu se confesó hacia la chica, haciéndole saber sus sentimientos—. ¿Tú me amas?

— ¡Claro que te amo! —Lucy sonrió tocando la mejilla de el—. No sabes cuanto —de pronto Lucy sintió como Natsu ponía su pulgar en la mejilla de ella.

Natsu introdujo su pulgar en su boca, saboreando aquel resto de chocolate que su amiga, no, más bien su **novia** se le había olvidado limpiar.

—El pastel te quedo delicioso —Natsu sonrió—. Gracias Lucy, por todo.

—No me agradezcas —Lucy le devolvió la sonrisa a Natsu, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

—Feliz día de San Valentín, Lucy —Natsu le dio nuevamente un beso, el beso fue corto, y de pronto se acordó de un detalle—. Cierto, te tengo un regalo —habló Natsu mientras buscaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón, un llavero con forma de corazón que decía "Te amo".

—Ay… Natsu… —Lucy susurró asombrada y feliz, aunque por cierta parte triste, el regalo que tenia para él se arruinó… ¿Y ahora el venía y le daba un regalo? No. Se sentía culpable—. Pero Natsu… yo no tengo nada para ti. Ya sabes… Mi regalo se arruinó.

—Pues… ya tengo el regalo perfecto y eres tú —Natsu le regaló una sonrisa—. Quiero que seas mi novia.

— ¡Claro que quiero ser tu novia! —Lucy lo abrazó del cuello—. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo.

—Creo que seria mejor… volver al gremio y celebrar con los demás —Lucy sugirió—. Además… debo ir a cambiarme de ropa.

—Esta bien —Natsu tomó a Lucy entre sus brazos.

— ¿Q-Que haces? —preguntó nerviosa al estar entre sus brazos.

—Tú rodilla —señaló—. No puedes caminar así, además quiero llevarte —Natsu comenzó a caminar, en camino hacia el Gremio.

—Pero… soy muy pesada. Peso mucho —la chica rubia dio un murmuro casi inaudible, se sentía avergonzada.

—Que no. Eres perfecta.

Y así partieron rumbo hacia el gremio, de seguro allí se emborracharían y terminarían quizá donde, total, era una fecha para celebrar.

Definitivamente… ese había sido el mejor día de San Valentín de sus vidas.

Los sucesos difíciles, tienen su recompensa.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por haber leído esto, perdonen si hay faltas ortográficas, intento no cometerlas, pero aveces hay más de una falta por allí.<strong>

**¡Feliz día de San Valentín!**

**Adiosin :3**


End file.
